Mismatched Team
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Every team in one way or another were a mismatched team. That is even including the Avengers. With 11 odd members and no one quite getting along with one another it makes a fairly interesting group of people. Multiple pairings through out the story. Rated high.


Mismatched Team

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary; Every team in one way or another were a mismatched team. That is even including the Avengers. With 11 odd members and no one quite getting along with one another it makes a fairly interesting group of people. Multiple pairings through out the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Thor, Iron Man, Batman or even Captain America.

Authoress Note: This will be taking place during Avengers, Thor, Iron Man 2, Batman characters will make appearances, and Captain America. I do have 7 oc making appearances in this story off and on. Each chapter will have a little bit of a description of what will happen in the chapter such as an introduction of characters and what kind of setting it will be in. This chapter will be bringing in young Miss Naomi Hale and Director Nick Fury's wife Diamond. A small appearance by Raven Fury who is only a young teenager in this part of the story. Pretty much how they recruited Naomi Hale to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D and slowly work up to the movie Avengers. So please bare with me and I hope that you all enjoy it.

This will not be following any of the plots and if it does, I'll let you know.

The Pairings will be Bruce Wayne/Jasper Stark, Thor/Athena, Dr. Bruce Banner/Dr. Kaylee Hogan, Steve Rogers/Autumn Carridine, and Clint Barton/Naomi Hale.

Some of the characters will be in this story more than others. Jasper will make appearances off and on in this story, but isn't going to be in it as often as the other characters since she does live in Gotham when the Avengers part takes place.

Some of them will be meeting up during the Avengers and some will be meeting before that for their pairings to work, but they will all end up together during this story at one point or another.

There will be songs through out this story too, but I don't own those either unless it is one written by me which I am planning on not using any of my own songs that I have written since they aren't that good. I will have a disclaimer for each song that I use in this story.

Reminder each one of my ocs have a little tick about them that makes them unique. Granted there are two if made mad use their powers, but one is like the Hulk, but she doesn't turn green. She turns into something else. You'll find out what each one of these ocs will bring into the avengers world.

There will be a lot of flashbacks through this story. Giving insight on each one of my ocs. It isn't going to happen in every single chapter.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own All About Us by TaTu. I also don't own the song that this chapter is titled after. It is just borrowed after all. Snow White Queen is owned by Evanescence.

Warnings for this chapter: Language lots of it too, assault, and wife abuse.

Idea Date: September 7, 2012

Date Started for chapter: September 9, 2012

Date Finished for chapter: September 16, 2012

Character Information

The Basics

Jasper Taleen Stark

Age: Same Age as Tony in her 30's by 2012

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey Blue

Alias: Silver Cat

Athena

Age: Doesn't have one she looks early 20's though

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Green

Alias: Melissa Paxton (Pretending to be Human) Goddess of War and Wisdom

Dr. Kaylee Hogan

Age: 35 by 2012

Hair: Brown with a few gray strands

Eyes: Amber

Alias: She-Wolf

Autumn Kennedy Carridine

Age: 21 By 2012

Hair: Red

Eyes: Hazel

Alias: Lady Liberty

Naomi Hale

Age: 28 By 2012

Hair: White Blonde

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Alias: Snow White

Diamond Fury

Age: 48 by 2012

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Caramel

Alias: Diamond

Raven Fury

Age: 24 by 2012

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Caramel

Alias: Raven

Now without further ado the story.

Chapter 1

Snow White Queen

_August 30, 2002_

General Diamond Fury came into the office. Her high heeled boots clicked on the tile floor. Her and Nick's 14 year old daughter was behind her. "Nick what the hell is going on." She demanded.

"We will talk about this later Dia." Fury told his wife.

Natasha and Clint came into the office after he had told her that he would talk to her later about it.

Diamond crossed her arms. She hated being put off on something that was bothering her ever since she had gotten word from another Agent. She knew that bringing an 18 year old in to do their bidding wasn't a good idea since the girl hadn't had any kind of training.

"Naomi Hale... 18 years old..." Fury started to say.

Natasha leaned against the wall listening to what Director Nick Fury was saying about bringing a young woman into S.H.I.E.L.D that wasn't even 19 years old yet. She could tell that Clint was listening fairly closely just like she was to what the director was saying.

"I want you to bring her in. She shouldn't put much up a fight. She knows that we are out there and most likely know of her skills." Fury told Natasha and Clint as he handed the files to the two young agents.

Natasha looked at the file on _Naomi Hale. _"Is she supposed to be a danger?"

"If not treated right she will be a danger." He told them. "Don't make her angry that will cause more damage than good."

The two agents nodded their heads.

"As you can see in her file that she can freeze people if made angry. We need to utilize her powers." Fury told them. His only eye scanning the two young agents.

"Nick you're scaring them." Diamond scolded him.

"We will bring her in, Sir. Not a problem." Natasha said, as she closed the file.

Fury expected no less sending out Natasha and Clint to go and get the young Naomi and bring her in. He knew that they were going to need her some point or another on S.H.I.E.L.D.

The two agents left the room.

Diamond looked at her husband. "I hope you know what you are doing by bringing Naomi into this mess."

Fury looked at his 5'6 wife and motioned Raven to go to the shooting range.

The 14 year old girl disappeared out of the room.

Fury walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her thin form that was covered with a tight uniform that had 9-ply Kevlar in it. "I do hope so. We are going to need her later." He told his wife.

Diamond let out a sigh. "I just hope you aren't making a mistake." She told him as she removed herself from his arms.

"Where are you going Diamond?" He didn't know if his wife was upset with him sending out Clinton and Natasha out to go and get Naomi instead of someone else.

Diamond picked up her hand gun that was sitting on her husband's desk. "Our daughter is at the range shooting bullets. I am supposed to be training her Nick if she is to become the youngest Agent here in S.H.I.E.L.D at 16 or 15 like you wanted her to."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Austin, Texas_

_5 A.M._

Naomi shot up clutching her pale blue blanket to her chest. Her pale body was slicked over with a cold sweat. Her crystal blue eyes went to the alarm clock that was in her room. She read the bright red numbers 5 A.M. There was no reason for her to be awake at 5 in the morning unless she had a death wish on a concert day.

She groaned and rubbed her face with her pale hands that had pale blue nail polish on her nails. She shifted lightly in her bed and allowed her feet to hit onto the floor that was cool to the touch. Her long white blonde hair hung over her shoulder in a ratted nest from tossing and turning in her sleep. She slowly stood up her white silk night gown, that had blue lace beautifully put onto it giving it a fashion sense that most 18 year old girls would wear when they were living on their own much like herself, falling right into place.

She walked to the bathroom and grabbed the pale blue hair brush that was next to the sink. She raked it through her white blonde hair to make sure that the tangled hair was all smoothed out. She looked at the reflection that was in the mirror. White blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skinned young woman was looking back at her. She looked away from her reflection. She hated her reflection. Her hair was never that light before her father had given her the serum that had changed her life forever. The same went for her eyes they weren't so luminous before the serum.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Austin, Texas _

_Bass Concert Hall_

_6 P.M._

Naomi pulled the dark haired wig that was 27" long and had bangs over her wig capped white blonde hair. She quickly fixed the outfit that she wore which was a silver top that looked like a bra and a pair of pants that were silver in color as well that went up fairly high on her waist, but not covering her belly button. She fixed her make up fairly quickly and heard someone knocking on her door. She walked to the door and opened it revealing her manager.

"You all ready to go?" He asked fixing her red wig some.

Naomi groaned. "About as ready as I'll ever be."

"Well we need you for a quick sound test to make sure that the mics are working properly."

Naomi nodded her head. It was just a short amount of time until the show started and they needed to do one final sound check which was a good thing. She followed him out of the room and grabbed the headset that she was to wear with the mic that was on it. She slowly walked towards the stairs leading up to the stage. At 8 P.M the concert hall would be filled with people to listen to her music. She looked at her crew that was bustling around on the stage making sure that they had everything ready to go for the concert that night.

She ran her fingers lightly over the keyboard that was on the end of the stage causing it to play a few notes. A small smile came to her light pink painted lips. She knew that it would surprise those who were around her. She saw her crew all look at her. She looked at them. "Let's get this tested out and take a little break before the show starts." She said, a fake smile graced her lips. This was her only escape from everything.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Clint and Natasha were going over the information in Natasha's hotel room.

"It says here that she goes by her middle name Anastasia." Natasha said, as she continued to read the file on what Fury had dubbed her as Snow White. "She'll be wearing a red wig."

Clint nodded his head. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get this eighteen year old young woman to come along with them when she is a famous young woman at that. He knew that she was probably going to fight them every step of the way getting her to S.H.I.E.L.D. "It says in her file that she is naturally a blonde." Clint stated, as he closed the file. He shut his blue eyes in thought. How were they going to get her out of there. They weren't trained for this part of the job because it didn't happen often that S.H.I.E.L.D would want someone else to join them. He knew that Fury told them that they were going to need her, but why so soon, he didn't know, but he wasn't one to go against orders.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Blood that was the only thing that she could ever remember seeing when she had gotten home. Her crystal blue eyes had landed on her mother's fallen form. She tried not to scream when she saw her father's form hunched over her mother's fallen yet dead form. She knew that it was true. Her mother had despised her father for what he had done to Naomi to make her the way that she was._

_Her father's chartreuse green eyes locked onto his white blonde haired, crystal blue eyed, pale skinned daughter who was fighting back tears. "Don't run out the door. I'll kill you if you run." He hissed at her. _

_Naomi could only do one thing and that was to run out the door and get out of there as fast as she could. She bolted out the door. Her long white blonde hair flew behind her as she ran down the stairs and towards the woods that surrounded the house that they lived in. They had moved out tot he middle of no where thanks to what her father had done to her. Everyone saw her as a freak of nature and not a normal human being like she had wanted to when she had transformed into this freezing woman. _

_She heard her father chasing after her. He was snapping twigs and rustling the leaves that were on the ground. _

"_Bitch get back here!" He yelled still running through the woods. _

_Naomi would be damned if he caught up to her. He had threatened to kill her. Her powers were dormant and only awoke when she was mad. She needed to stay away from him or he could try and make her mad and she would probably end up freezing him, killing him. Anything that would keep her life safe from him. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Ana..." A male voice broke her from her memory.

Naomi looked at her manager.

"We're ready for you. The stage is ready and people are in their seats." He told the young woman.

Naomi nodded her head. "Thank you Jason." She said softly. She was happy to have someone like him helping her through the change that she had made in her life when she started singing when she was sixteen years old and had been living on her own for the past 2 years with no one caring for her. She got off of the chair that she was sitting in and put the head set that she had on the table back in her ear and she walked with Jason towards the stage.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_10 P.M._

"This is the last song for the night." Naomi said into her mic. So far the crowd had loved her performance.

Clint and Natasha had stopped and decided to listen to the last song since it would take a while for her to change out of her clothes and change into something far more comfortable after the show.

"**They say don't trust**

**You, me, we, us.**

**So we'll walk,**

**We must,**

**Because of you, me.**

**And it's all about,**

**It's all about **

**It's all about us, all about us**

**It's all about, all about us**

**All about us.**

**There's a theme that they can't touch.**

**'cause you know us.**

**It's all about us, all about us.**

**It's all about, all about us.**

**All about us.**

**Run away if we must**

**'cause you know us.**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**And no-one can trust (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us.**

**If they hurt you**

**They hurt me, too**

**So we'll rise up,**

**Won't stop**

**And it's all about,**

**It's all about us**

**It's all about us, all about us**

**It's all about us, all about us**

**All about us**

**There's a theme that they can't touch**

**'cause you know – us.**

**It's all about us, all about us**

**It's all about, all about us**

**All about us.**

**Run away if we must**

**'cause you know us**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**And no-one can trust (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

**They don't know.**

**They can't see**

**Who we are.**

**Fear is the enemy.**

**Hold on tight,**

**Hold onto to me,**

**'cause tonight**

**It's all about us**

**It's all about us, all about us**

**There's a theme that they can't touch**

**'cause you know us.**

**It's all about us, all about us**

**It's all about, all about us**

**All about us.**

**Run away if we must **

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**And no-one can trust (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

**It's all about us." **

Naomi bowed her head. "Thank you Austin Texas... You've been wonderful." She blew a kiss out to the crowd. She walked off of the stage after she bowed again. She let out a sigh and wiped her sweaty brow. She looked at Jason. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told him softly.

"You be safe out there tonight Ana."

"I will... you worry too much." She told the older man.

"Someone has to worry about you Ana."

She winked. "I know." She said softly. "I will see you tomorrow though."

Jason kissed her on the forehead lightly before heading out of the concert hall.

Naomi walked towards her dressing room and decided to change out of her clothes.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Natasha and Clint slipped into the back without being seen.

"Are you sure that we should be doing it this way?" Asked Clint, as they slipped into another hallway.

"Well it is going to be harder to get her to come if what Fury said was true about her." Natasha said, as they stopped outside of the door that had Naomi's alias written on it. Natasha knocked on the door. She could only hope that Naomi would come with them without fighting them.

The door opened revealing Naomi dressed in a white camisole, a pair of faded jean shorts that were cut off fairly short showing a nice amount of skin. She had just removed the dark red wig that had covered her long white blond hair. She blinked a few times. "Who are you?" She asked, raising a thin light blonde eye brow.

Clint took the opportunity to look at the young woman that stood before them. He took note of what she looked like. 5'4, long white blonde locks that reached to the middle of her back, bright crystal blue eyes, fairly thin body that looked like if you would hug her she would break, her makeup was still done flawlessly and wasn't smudged at all due to the amount of time that she was on the stage that night, and her pale porcelain skin made her look like a china doll.

"I am Agent Natasha Ramonoff and this is Clint Barton..."

Naomi moved out of the way to let them in.

The two agents looked at one another and went inside.

Naomi shut the door. "So S.H.I.E.L.D sends in two young agents to come and collect me." She said, as she turned and faced them.

"You knew that we were coming?" Natasha demanded in a tone that made her sound so bewilder to know that this young woman knew about S.H.I.E.L.D coming to collect her.

Naomi tried not to laugh about what the red haired woman had said. "It's not often that you hear of someone getting injected with something that changed your entire DNA makeup like me." She said, as she crossed her arms. She did have a point and sadly it was true. The only other person that had a serum put into them was Captain America and that was sixty years ago and he had died after going into the water. Her DNA was drastically changed giving her powers that she wished that she never had. "So what does S.H.I.E.L.D want me for?" She leaned against the table that had a mirror on it. Her white blonde hair cascaded over her thin shoulders giving her a look of innocence, but she was hardly innocent. She had done things in her past and it was in her file. Her file had red in it. She had killed some people because she hadn't had control of her powers and it had cost her everything in the world. She was constantly hiding in a world that she use to belong in.

"To join us." Natasha stated, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"Oh..." Naomi scoffed and shook her head. "And you think that I am going to come willingly with you."

"Yes..."

Naomi grabbed her bag that she had in there. "That's where you're wrong. I'm not going to be going anywhere. I just gotten settled down with this life and people don't see me as the freak that my father had turned me into." She said, as she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

Clint didn't want to pull out the stops by saying the red that was in her file, but if they had to use it then they would in order to get her to go with them.

"You don't want to get rid of the red in your file?" Natasha sneered.

Naomi stopped at the door. Her hand frozen at the handle.

The two agents shivered. The room had become colder. So much colder.

Natasha had realized she had made a mistake. She should have never mentioned the red in Naomi's file. The red that was there because of her kills. She and Clint had read the file over and they knew not to mention the red in the file due to what the director had told them before they had left.

Naomi turned sharply to face them. "That red in my file..." She growled out. Her breath came out in puffs of fog. "That red wasn't my fault."

"It can be erased." Natasha said, trying to calm the younger woman down.

"It will never be erased. I am still a killer and it weighs heavily on my mind every damn day." She told the red haired woman.

Clint knew that this girl had no control of her powers when she was at a young age. Bringing her in would prove a new task and this was the time that they didn't have. Fury had given them a deadline to get this white blonde haired woman to S.H.I.E.L.D and have her trained to get the red out of her file like Fury had wanted to do. He knew what it was like to have haunted memories and it wasn't fair for someone young like her to have such memories of killing people that she was once close to. "The red will be taken out of your file if you come with us." He told her softly trying to calm her.

"Erased red won't stop the memories from coming into my mind." She said, as her hand began to frost over turning into an ice sword.

"We can help you if you just let us." Natasha had told her.

Naomi turned to the door. "No, I don't need anyone's help. I am fine with the way I am. I don't care if S.H.I.E.L.D wants to get rid of my red that is in my file. It will remain the same." She said, as she made the ice disappear from her hand. She faced the door and opened the door. She was going to leave whether they liked it or not. She wasn't going to join in on their escapades as an assassin. It just wasn't her style at all. She would rather sing and not be a freak in the eyes of others.

Clint looked at Natasha. "That could have gone a lot better than that." He told her.

"You think?" Natasha said, as she went out the door. "We have to catch her before Fury comes down on the both of us."

Clint followed right after her.

The two of them tried to look for her, but she had already left the concert hall.

"Damn it. That means she went to her hotel." Natasha said, grumbling out. She knew that this girl was fast, but not that fast to get into a car and be gone before the two of them got out of there.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Naomi stood out on her balcony of her hotel room and looked up at the sky. It was late at night close to midnight and she wasn't in bed yet. You would think after singing on stage for three hours would make her tired, but she would have nightmares. She looked at the stars wishing that she had a better look at them without the city lights. Her mind ended up slipping into another memory of her past.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Blood dripped from Naomi's arm after being grazed by two bullets. Her hand held a ice sword that she had created with her ice powers. The ice sword was stained with red... blood from the man that had tried to kill her in the past and had killed her mother. Her own father. She made the sword disappear. Her crystal blue eyes locked onto her father's fallen form that had been frozen over after her stabbing him in the chest with the ice sword. "You killed her. The woman who had loved me and hated you for what you did to me." _

_Sixteen years old and an orphan. She had no idea what to do. She stumbled through the woods gripping onto her wounded arm. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

Naomi took a deep breath of the cooling air and let out a sigh. She heard someone land behind her. Naomi opened her eyes. "I knew S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't give up on something that they want so badly." She said, as she turned and faced the two agents that had bothered her earlier in the night. Her crystal blue eyes locked onto Clint. Her cheeks turned a little pink seeing him in the moonlight. She wasn't expecting him to look so handsome.

"Are you going to come with us?" Clint asked, trying not to make her angry. He didn't want to deal with her ice powers that could kill them both easily and that would just cause more red to be added into her file.

Naomi sighed. "You won't stop bothering me until I come with you aren't you." She said softly, looking down at the floor thinking that her feet and the floor were so much better looking than the two agents that stood in front of her.

"No." Natasha said firmly.

Naomi let out a sigh and looked up at them. "Fine..." She said softly. "I won't like this, but I will come with in order for this to stop." She opened the sliding door and walked into her hotel room. "I will gather my things then we will leave."

Clint and Natasha slipped into the room to make sure that she was packing her things.

Naomi slipped into her bathroom to change into something else instead of the short shorts and tank top that she was going to be wearing to bed that night. Naomi slipped on a tight white tank top with a white bra underneath it, a pair of tight faded blue jeans, and a pair of sandles on her feet. She grabbed the suit case that was in the bathroom and dragged it out. It had all of her clothes in it that she normally traveled with when she went on her tours.

"Do you have everything in that suitcase?" Natasha asked.

Naomi looked up at the red haired woman. "Yes, when you're someone like me you know to travel lightly." She said softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 31, 2002_

Naomi stepped out of the car that had parked outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. She looked up at the building. "Who exactly am I meeting with?" Naomi asked softly as she walked with them inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Director Fury and General Fury." Natasha said, as she walked towards the office of where both Furys would be.

Naomi's wrung her hands together nervously.

The three of them walked into the office.

Diamond looked up from her paper work. "Agent Barton... Agent Ramonoff..." Diamond's caramel colored eyes locked onto the white porcelain form of Naomi Hale. Diamond got up out of her chair and went up to them. Her high heeled boots clicked on the floor. "Miss Hale it is nice to see you again."

Naomi's crystal blue eyes locked onto Diamond's caramel colored eyes. "General Fury. I didn't know that you would be the one that I would be seeing."

Diamond laughed lightly. "Well it can't be helped. My husband is busy training a young woman right now that is going to becoming an agent in a years time and it isn't easy to prepare for such a thing." Diamond swiped her bangs away from her eyes.

"Why am I here?" Naomi asked, slightly nervous about why S.H.I.E.L.D would want with her.

"We want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. We of course will train you to be the best out there." Diamond said, as she looked at the two other agents in the room. "So will you join us?"

Naomi took a deep breath and simply nodded her head.

Diamond smiled. "Good. Agent Barton... Agent Ramonoff. I want you to train Miss Naomi so she can become an agent as well."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said at the same time.

"Good." She looked at the white blonde haired woman in front of her. "Naomi welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Starting tomorrow your training to become an agent."

Naomi nodded her head. A new day would come and so would her training to become an agent. She knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task.

The three younger people left the room.

Diamond pulled out her walkie talkie. "Codename Snow White Queen is on board Nick."

"I got you." Nick's reply came.

Diamond looked out the window and took a deep breath. She could only hope that this was the right thing to do.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 1. It is a fairly long chapter sadly. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism please... I want to become a better writer. So please review and I will get the next chapter posted up as soon as possible.

Title of the next chapter to come is...

**Til The Last Shot's Fired  
**

I decided to change the title. It will fit a little bit better now. Any way please review and let me know what you think. I would love to see some reviews so I can update this story a bit faster.


End file.
